iHate Christmas
by Youtube Slut
Summary: Sam had a streak of bad Christmas's because of her mom and dad, but when her parents died what will happen to her? What will happen with her and Freddie? And what is Sam doing in a cop car? OF COURSE SEDDIE.
1. iHate past Christmas

**iLove Christmas**

**Sam's POV**

It is Christmas I should be a my house decorating a tree with the family, opening gifts, eating ginger breads and making gingerbread houses, but instead I am going to Carly's apartment. My family choose to go out and do crack with some of there friends. I sighed. I walked in the bushwell plaza when I saw the door man with the major brown lumpy thing on his face. I chuckled he was asleep with a burger in his hand. He also had fries in front of him. I remember the blow horn in my pocket so I took the buger and put it on Luberts head. Then put fries in his mouth up his nose and in his ears. oh man i wish i had a camrea. I chuckled. Then I went up the stairs behind the wall and turned on the blow horn. It made a really loud noise. He shot up screaming. Then i stop the blow horn and he stopped screaming. He was really confused about why his food was on his body. He shrugged and ate the food. I laughed and ran up the stairs I got to Carly's apartment. I saw a note

'_Dear Sam,_

_I know you are coming to my apartment so I just want to say that Spencer and I went to grandad's house and we don't trust you to go in to our apartment. So don't go in we will be back later._

_With many sorries_

_Carly and Spencer._

_ps I mean it DON'T. GO. IN. OUR. APARTMENT._

I crumpled up the note and ripped it up. I heard laughing in Freddie's apartment. I tried to look through their peep hole, but i couldn't reach. Then I saw Gibby go by. I smirked.

"Hey Gibby can you get on yyou hands and knees. I will get Shannon to kiss you."

"Can you really get Shannon to kiss me?"

"I swear on my mom's grave." He shrugged and I got on his back. Then I looked though their peep hole. I saw Freddie with his whole family. His dad Grant. His mom MarissaIt made me upset then i go off Gibby's back.

"Hey your not really that heavy." I narrowed my eyes and he ran. I sat in the hall way thinking.

_Flash back_

_"Mommy it's christmas." I said. I was three years old. _

_"Samantha shut the hell up and go away christmas is stupid there is no such thing as Santa now it is six in the morning go to sleep now."_

_End of flashback_

A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. My back slid down the wall now I was on the floor.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the park I was five years old. It is Christmas, but just like mommy I don't believe in Santa. I was to busy in my thoughts I didn't se a boy in front of me. I ran in to him._

_"Will you watch it?"_

_"Opps sorry. I'm Freddie." _

_"I'm Sam."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yea. You?"_

_"Yea I am okay. So do you want to play on the swings?" _

_"Sure. So why are you at the park on Christmas?"_

_"Because I like the park. You?"_

_"Because I don't celebrate Christmas." He gasped. _

_"You don't get gifts?" I shook my head. "Your parents don't make ginger bread cookies with your mom?" I shook my head again. _

_"Freddie!" A woman screamed. "Oh there you are. I didn't know where you were." Then she spotted me. "Hi I am Marissa Benson. What is your name sweetie."_

_"Sam."_

_"Where are your parents Sam?" _

_"Home. I am here alone. I would be at home but I don't believe in Christmas. My mom said that Santa is just a meth." I couldn't say myth right._

_"You mean Myth?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Oh come on Santa is totally real."_

_"Well then why don't I get gifts on Christmas?" _

_"Hmm... I don't know, but do you want to go come to my house?" _

_"Sure whatever." Then we went to their house. I had the Christmas I never had. Hot chocolate, ginger bread cookies, Christmas songs and Mrs. Benson promised to talk me shopping. That was the best Christmas that I have ever had._

_End of flash back_

Another tear ran down my face. This time I let it fall down my face. Then I got up and walked down the stairs. There were police men there. I tried to run, but they got me. "What did I do? I did nothing. I am innocent." I screamed.

"Your Samantha Puckett right?"

"That's Sam to you." Then Freddie came running down the stairs.

"Umm... Sam there is no easy way to say this, but your mom and dad are dead."

"What?"

"I am very sorry the hospital said they over dosed on crack cocain, and they died at they hospital." My breathing became uneasy. Tears ran down my face. Freddie wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Shhh... Stop crying Sam. You are strong. You are sweet. You are a non crying person." He said smoothly in my ear. Then the cop came back to me.

"Umm... Sam you have no family here or ones that are willing to take you in so you need to go to a foster family." My heart sank when Freddie ran. I just sat there crying. Then Freddie came back down this time woth his parent. All I had heard was make it so Sam stays here with me. That brightened my day. Then he came and stood next to me. I just wanted to jump on him and kiss him, but my body wouldn't do what my mind told it to do.

Then twenty minutes later Freddie's parents came over to me. "Sam we are taking you in until we can get the foster family papers go through." I smiled and hugged Freddie then we pulled away ackwardly. Then we went to Freddie's apartment. I went in to my new room. It was a very upsetting gray. Then the officers came to me and said that we needed to get my stuff. So I went in to the house Freddie came with me. I got all twenty of my outfits and three pares of under clothes. My parents never bought me anything. They never cared for me. Freddie then came up to me.

"Wow Sam when you said that your mom didn't care about you, you weren't kidding."

"No I wasn't Fredgeek." I insulted. We got backin the cop car.

"You know Sam I always pictured you in the back of a cop car. Just not for this reason." Freddie then smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh yea Fredward. Well I always pictured your mom giving you tick baths until you die." We just kept throwing insults at each other and smiling after each Freddie said something that I will never forget.

"Sam you remember when we first met?" I nodded. "Well after you told me your name I thought wow she has beautiful deep blue eyes." I was shocked by what he had said. Then I kissed his lips. Then when we pulled apart I looked out of the windo and smiled.


	2. iLove Sam

**(A/N: This story happens at the same time as the first chapter. )**

**iLove Sam**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up at seven am. I had a great dream about Sam again. Ever since I met her I have loved her. I told my paernts that I didn't love Carly anymore, my dad under stood, and my mom doesn't want to except it. She always says that I will be Carly's first husbend, but I want to be Sam's first husbend. I guess that isn't happening, beacuse she hates my guts. My dad came in my room. "Marry Christmas son." I smiled.

"Marry Christmas dad." He handed me something. I looked at it.

"What is this?"

"It's a locket to give to Sam. Open the locket." I opened it and inside was a picture or Sam and I. "Inside there was a picture of you and Carly, but since I know you love Sam i changed it. Just don't tell your mother she will kill me." I chuckled. I took a Shower got dressed and went down stairs. My mom was down there wearing her stupid elf suite. "Marissa must you wear that? Freddie is sixteen. When he was six he found out that Santa and elfs don't exsit."

"Grant don't say that our baby believes in santa."

"No I don't I really hate this outfit. Anyway I am going to go over to Carly's." I left the apartment and went to Carly's door. I saw the note and read it. Then I heard a horn. Sam's here. I chuckled. I walked back in my apartment.

"Freddie come on open your gifts." As I opened them i was laughing at them. When I finished I walked up to my room and I thought about Sam. Dang i'm a stalker. I guess that I should just forget about her, because she doesn't love me. She never will love me. was walking around the park I was five years old.

_flash back_

_I was thinking about how much my mom annoys me. I was thinking so much that I didn't see a blonde beautie walking towards me. _

_"Will you watch it?" She said. She had beautiful deep blue eyes._

_"Opps sorry. I'm Freddie."_

_"I'm Sam."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yea. You?"_

_"Yea I am okay. So do you want to play on the swings?"_

_"Sure. So why are you at the park on Christmas?"_

_"Because I like the park. You?"_

_"Because I don't celebrate Christmas." I gasped._

_"You don't get gifts?" She shook her head. "Your parents don't make ginger bread cookies with your mom?" She shook her head again._

_"Freddie!" My mom screamed. "Oh there you are. I didn't know where you were." Then she spotted Sam. "Hi I am Marissa Benson. What is your name sweetie."_

_"Sam."_

_"Where are your parents Sam?"_

_"Home. I am here alone. I would be at home but I don't believe in Christmas. My mom said that Santa is just a meth." She couldn't say myth right._

_"You mean Myth?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Oh come on Santa is totally real."_

_"Well then why don't I get gifts on Christmas?"_

_"Hmm... I don't know, but do you want to go come to my house?"_

_"Sure whatever." Then Sam came to our house and we made hot chocolate, ginger bread cookies, Christmas songs. I couldn't stop starring at her. Then my mom promised to take her shopping._

_End of flash back_

Then I heard loud screaming from Sam. I ran down the stairs.

"Umm... Sam there is no easy way to say this, but your mom and dad are dead." The officer said.

"What?" Sam said

"I am very sorry the hospital said they over dosed on crack cocain, and they died at they hospital." Sam's breathing became uneasy. Tears fell from her eyes. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It hurt to see her cry.

"Shhh... Stop crying Sam. You are strong. You are sweet. You are a non crying person." I said on her ear. Then the cop came back to us..

"Umm... Sam you have no family here or ones that are willing to take you in so you need to go to a foster family." My heart sank when he said that. So I rean up the stairs to get my mom and dad. Then I came back down stairs with both my parents. I saw a small smile on her face. That made me I stood next to Sam. I just wanted to kiss her head and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't because i was to afraid to speak.

Then twenty minutes later my parents came over to us. "Sam we are taking you in until we can get the foster family papers go through." I smiled and hugged Sam then we pulled away embarressed. Then we went to my apartment. I went in to my kitchen. Then the officers went up to Sam's new room and said that we needed to get Sam's stuff. So I went in to Sam's house. I walked around her house. The couch was ripped there

"Wow Sam when you said that your mom didn't care about you, you weren't kidding."

"No I wasn't Fredgeek." She insulted. We got backin the cop car.

"You know Sam I always pictured you in the back of a cop car. Just not for this reason." I said then smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Oh yea Fredward. Well I always pictured your mom giving you tick baths until you die." We just kept throwing insults at each other and smiling after each I said something that I will never foreget I might even have to pay for, but it had to be said.

"Sam you remember when we first met?" She nodded. "Well after you told me your name I thought wow she has beautiful deep blue eyes." She was shocked by what I said. Then she kissed me. Then when we pulled apart I looked out of the window and smiled. This is the best Christmas ever.


End file.
